Reflektor
by FanglessViper
Summary: What happens when High Five Ghost goes missing? Will Mordecai and Rigby find him? Or will he disappear for ever? But can the team survive galactic reflections of themselves? Find out in Reflektor. (And yes it's spelled like this on purpose) Don't be afraid to Read and review!
1. Missing

"Ok, ok, dude, dude; I got one!" snickered Rigby. "Would you rather wipe your butt with plastic wrap or sandpaper?"

"Hmmm…" thought Mordecai. "I'd go with the plastic wrap. It'll be softer on the butt,"

"Ewww! But poo will get everywhere!"

"But it's better than scraping off my butt feathers," retorted Mordecai. "Ok, I got one for you. Would you rather have your gender change every time you sneeze or be attracted to fruit?"

"Be attracted to fruit, duh," snorted Rigby. "That first one is just gross!"

"Dude, I can just imagine you now!" chuckled Mordecai. "You'll be all like: 'Oh Mordecai that apple though!' Ha ha! You're gonna be making out with an apple!"

"SHUT UP!"

"And when you see someone eating fruit you're gonna be crying like a baby!" Mordecai mocked.

"SHUT UP!"

"'Mordecai, Mordecai! They're making my girlfriend into a pie!'"

"STOP TALKING!" roared Rigby. "I'll show you! Would you rather have your beak where your ear is or…"

"Fives!" called a familiar voice. "Fives!"

Mordecai and Rigby turned to see a tubby green man wearing an undersized shirt. Muscleman.

"Hey, have you two losers seen Fives?" asked Muscleman. "I can't find him anywhere!"

"Have you tried his cell?" inquired Rigby.

"Yeah, but when I call it's just some nerd on the phone."

"Did you ask anyone else where he was?" questioned Mordecai.

"Of course I did! I'm not stupid!" snapped Muscleman. "I've asked Pops and Thomas then I asked you two idiots and now I'm on my way to ask Benson and Skips,"

"Maybe we can help you find him,"

"Yeah," Rigby chimed in. "We needed a break anyway,"

The guys went to the house to look for High Five Ghost. They looked in all the rooms, the attic, the garage and even the fridge. It didn't take too long before they ran into Benson.

"What are you guys doing in here!?" yelled Benson. "You're supposed to be working!"

"Easy, Benson," coaxed Mordecai. "We're trying to find High Five Ghost. Have you seen him?" Benson changed his tone.

"No, I haven't seen him at all today; what happened?"

"He's just gone," shrugged Rigby. "I mean we all saw him yesterday; it's like he disappeared into thin air!

"Isn't that what ghosts do?"

"It's not like him. Fives NEVER misses work, EVER," said Muscleman.

"I'll go ask Skips for the park records back to see where Fives was last,"

Skips was repairing park benches when they found him in his garage.

"Hey, Skips is spine fixed for the book of park records?"

"Yeah," said Skips without looking up from his work. "It's on the table over there," Benson pick up the thick, heavy book and started to flip through its pages.

"Did you take out any pages, Skips?" Benson asked after going through the book once. Skips looked up.

"No, I only fixed the spine," Benson went through the book again and again and for a fourth time. AS he was flipping throughout the book, Benson's eyes and mouth became wider and wider.

"What's wrong Benson?" worried Muscleman. "Can't you find Fives last records?"

"Oh my J.G…," gasped Benson. "I-I can't find ANY of his records!" Everybody gasped.

"Fives records are _completely _gone?" questioned Skips. "Lemme see the book," Benson gave the book to Skips. After looking through it briefly Skips returned the book to Benson.

"Get Pops and Thomas. We gotta go to Fives house,"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock, Knock._

No answer.

_Knock, Knock._

Still no answer.

_Knock, Kno-…_

"Move out the way Pops!" yelled Rigby, pushing Pops to the side. "You knock like a girl! THISis how a _man _knocks!" Rigby began kicking the door.

**BLAM, BAM, BLAM!**

"Rigby stop it!" scorned Mordecai. "Your gonna break the door," As soon as this was said a young woman came to the door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't answer the door when you knocked; I was in the bathroom. Anyway may I help you?"

"Uhh… is High Five Ghost in?" asked Muscleman.

"There's no ghost here. You must have the wrong apartment,"

"But this is his place! 478!"

"But I lived here for seven years,"

"_But I lived here for seven years,"_

"_Seven years,"_

"_Seven years,"_

"_Seven years,"_

The next thing you know you see a whining Muscleman rolling down the stairs. Finally, though Mordecai, Rigby, and Pops somehow managed to drag him to the cart.

"What happened?" inquired Benson. "Was he there?"

"No; a lady lives there and claims that she's been there for _seven years," _explained Mordecai.

"Oh no," muttered Skips shaking his head. "I thought I'd _see it in MY lifetime."_

"I know," wondered Thomas. "It's like he _never_ existed,"

"No, I mean he's been erased from the interdimensional universe!" exclaimed Skips. "And if we don't get to the Creator in time, after 168 hours there will be _no _memory of him. We need the Reflektor.


	2. Fizzing

"Reflektor?"

Everybody stared at Skips.

"You see," explained Skips. "Fives was erased from the interdimensional universe! That means that the Creator deleted him from our world. And if we don't get the Reflektor to reach the Creator, Fives will be gone _forever,"_

"Ok," said Benson. "Where can we find this 'Reflektor'?

"Oh, oh, _I _know!" Thomas suddenly jumped in. "I bet we have to get on a plane and on a boat then crawl underground and then and then…"

"Sorry to interrupt you, Thomas but we WON'T have to any of those things," assured Skips. "I have the Reflektor in my garage attic,"

"Awww!" whined Thomas. "But I want adventure,"

"Trust me we'll have an adventure alright…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Skips!" complained Rigby. No answer from Skips. They have waiting for him for a half hour now and still no result.

"**Skips!"**

"WOULD YOU SHUTUP AND BE PATIANT?!" snapped Skips. "I told you I have a lot of stuff in the attic and was going to take a while!"

"Well sorr-ee; it's not _my _fault that Muscleman is freaking out and bugging everyone!" Rigby lifted himself up through the attic door to see if _he _could find the Reflektor. But getting sidetracked he started collecting stuff he thought was cool. Like a jar of green mayonnaise, a sparkly blue crystal, a long black cloak with a coffee stain, a bottle of glittery cleaning solution, and a jar of talking pickles.(He didn't dare open them though; he learned his lesson from the hotdogs.) Then he stuffed them all in a sack.

"All this junk is awesome!"

"Got it!" called Skips.

"Oh no, Skips is coming!" panicked Rigby. "He'll take all my cool stuff!" So Rigby quickly rushed through the attic door. Skips came out of the attic with what looked like a dusty disco ball.

"Here it is: the Reflektor!" declared Skips. "I just need to get my map then High Fives Ghost will be here in _no time."_

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" questioned Muscleman. "Do you think we're gonna save my best bro by having a _disco party?!" _

"I love discos!" cheered Pops.

"It's NOT a disco ball! It's a machine! Ugh…let me go get my map…and DON'T touch it!"

"_This is the perfect time to try out that sparkly cleaning stuff," _thought Rigby. Rigby squirted the solution all over the Reflektor.

"Rigby!" shouted Thomas. "Skips said not to touch that!"

"Oh, didn't you here Skips tell me to clean it?"

"No, no one did-

The Reflektor started fizzing and sparking.

"Oh my J.G! Rigby!" cried out Thomas. "I'll get the bucket!" Skips came in when Thomas ran out.

"Wha- what happened?" flustered Skips. "I thought I told you guys NOT to touch the Reflektor!"

"You just HAD to touch it, Rigby," said Mordecai. "You just had to touch it," the Reflektor began to whirl and light up.

"What did you do!?" demanded Skips.

"I just poured some of this cleaning stuff on it," said Rigby, holding up the bottle.

Skips slapped the bottle out of his hand.

"It's not supposed to get wet!" At that moment, the Reflektor became brighter.

And brighter.

And even brighter.

And even more brighter.

Soo bright…

Until you could see darkness

The darkness of white.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa," moaned Mordecai. "What happened?" He looked around. Everything was the same still. Everybody was still here. Rigby must've busted the Reflektor.

"Rigby!" yelled Benson. "You broke the machine!"

"Relax, Benson," said Rigby reassuringly. "Skips can fix it maybe. It's still there,"

The Reflektor bursted into thousands of little shards.

"Heh- heh," Rigby chuckled nervously before being accompanied with a punch from Mordecai.

"Ugh," groaned Muscleman. "Now we'll NEVER get Fives back! And that Reflektor thing didn't even work!"

"I'm afraid that Muscleman's theory is incorrect," said Pops. He was standing at the garage door whimpering. The park looked terrible. It was old and rundown. The grass hasn't been cut for years. The paint of the benches, the house, and the buildings of the park were faded.

"What happed to the park?" gasped Benson.

"We can always ask that homeless guy," said Rigby pointing to a man in a trash can.

"Excuse me, sir," inquired Pops. "Can you please tell us what happened to our dear park?"

"Have you guys been living under a rock or something?" said the man rudely.

"I have cash!" said Pops holding out his wallet.

"Ok I'll talk! Two years ago there was a cold epidemic swept the world. Everyone was getting sick here and there. So the government came up with a medication to cure for the killer colds. It stopped the sickness but created bigger problems. Everyone who to the drug became giants! And now the giants are on a rampage against the government; destroying cites left and right. They came through here three months ago. But for some reason they didn't _touch _this abandoned park! That's why I'm here,"

"Thank you sir, here's a twenty," Pops handed him a lollipop.

"What the-


	3. The Island

"See?" said Rigby while everyone was hiding from the homeless guy. "I was right about the hobo! Like I always say 'When in doubt ask a bum to help out',"

"You NEVER said tha- said Mordecai before stopping in mid-sentence in realization.

"What's wrong?" said Benson, poking his head from out the bushes. "Is it safe?"

"THOMAS! We left Thomas at home!"

"Yeah so? We leave Thomas all the time," said Rigby.

"Remember last week? We _promised _him that we'll never leave him behind!"

_Back at the park…._

"_Hey, you guys," said Thomas. "I got the… bucket...of water… guys?" No one's here._

"_NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"That's not important right now," said Skips. "We need to find our way around here. Good thing I brought my universal map. Maybe we can find me in this dimension to get another Reflektor," Skips opened the map. A look of shock was on his face.

"It's- it's BLANK!"

"What?" said Benson. "What do you mean it's blank?!" Benson took the map.

"Why did you bring a blank map?" growled Benson.

"It's a _universal _map. That means wherever you are it'll show you a clear diagram of the place!"

"Well it's NOT working!" Benson shot back. "I thought you could fix this!" After that being said Benson slammed the map on the ground followed by a quarrel with Skips. Mordecai picked up the map and looked at it.

"Why are you guys fighting?" he said. "This map isn't blank. It has everything! See? Mordecai held out the blank map.

"Quit messing with us, bro," said Muscleman. "This is serious!"

"I'm not pranking you! See, it has a perfect map of the park! There are even arrows _telling _us where to go,"

"I love make believe!" squealed Pops.

"Wait," said Skips. "He's telling the truth. The ride from the Reflektor probably messed up our sense of direction…"

"What?!" said Rigby. "Mordecai doesn't have _any _sense of direction! One time we got lost in the woods and had to wrap ourselves in tortillas because of him!"

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" shouted Mordecai. "We wouldn't have had gone thought the forest if you had remembered to gas the cart…"

"Ok, ok stop it you two," said Skips. "Maybe the ride increased his ability,"

"Hmmm, hmmm!" went Mordecai.

"Whatever," grumbled Rigby.

"Lead the way, Mordecai!" cheered Pops. "Tally ho!"

Mordecai guided everyone through the park gate and into the city. No one noticed anything until they strolled past some of the shops.

"Something's different, you guys," wondered Muscleman. "The doors at these stores are HUGE. All of them are at least 30 ft. tall. Are you guys even paying attention to how tall these people are?"

No, they didn't. They were too busy questioning Mordecai if he actually knew where they were going until a giant woman almost stepped on Rigby.

"Whoa!" said Benson. "These people are massive!"

"Are these the giants that the vagabond was speaking about?" asked Pops.

"No, it can't be," said Skips. "These giants are too small. They couldn't cause massive damage,"

"Are you guys coming or what?" said Mordecai impatiently. "Map says this way,"

Mordecai led them through dark allies and winding roads. Then they trotted across trails and the highway. Then finally they stopped at the beach.

"I just love the seashore," sighed Pops. "The sea is so serene,"

"Why would the map lead us to the beach?" asked Muscleman. "It's not like anything important's here,"

"The map says to go out to sea," said Mordecai.

"But we do not have a vessel," said Pops.

"That guy over there is selling boat rides," said Skips pointing to a giant man standing at the dock.

"Hey, bro," said Muscleman. "We'd like to have a boat ride out,"

"Cool, shorties," said the giant. "That'll be five bucks per person,"

"I wasn't looking forward to spending more money…" said Pops sorting through his pocket. "Fear that the smallest bill I have is a fifty…"

"Don't worry about it, Pops," Benson spoke up quickly, preventing the whole hobo fiasco again. After paying for the ride, Mordecai gave the man directions to where the map guided them. Although, the giant man became suspicious of the team.

"Where are you guys… headed…" questioned the giant.

"Oh, uuuhhh," stuttered Mordecai. "N-nowhere… we just uhh…really like the scenery out here! Hehe…"

"You guys are trying to go to Rosecliff Island are you?"

"Uuuhh…," stammered Mordecai. "Yeah… sooo…"

"Bro you know how dangerous out there," said the man. "Giants live there!"

"But you're a giant!" said Rigby.

"Yeah to you," said the man. "It's just that you guys are so short,"

"Look," said Benson. "We _need _to go to that island! We need to get something very important over there!"

"Fine, whatever! But don't say I didn't warn you!" The boat landed on the shore of the island. What now? 


	4. Among the Behemoths

"Where to now, Mordecai?" asked Benson. "I didn't spend 30 bucks for nothing," Mordecai examined the map again. Instead of seeing a clear chart of the island all he saw was words. Actually, they weren't words at all. Just letters with punctuations.

Wtch Owt! Pps!

"Wha?" said Mordecai. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"What's wrong with the map this time?" moaned Skips.

"I think it's trying to say words or something,"

"What does it say?" asked Muscleman.

"Wtch Owt! Pps!"

"I hope the Reflektor didn't mess with your ability to read too," said Rigby sarcastically.

"SHUT UP! It's spelled like that!"

"Write it in the sand then," said Skips. "It's probably a code," Mordecai wrote what was on the map.

"I know what it says. It says: Watch Out! P-

"**POPS!" **screamed Rigby. Standing above everyone was a big, tall, pink monster. Giant Pops. Taller than Mount Everest. Big round head glistening in the sun. At first they stood still for ten seconds.

"**RUUUUUNNNNN!" **

That's when everybody started scatting like there was no tomorrow. Afraid, they headed to the abandoned house that lied on the cliff.

"WAIT!" cried out the huge lollipop. "I just want to talk for a moment!" They busted the door and hide inside even though they might as well have stayed outside because the roof of the place was lifted off with ease by giant Pops.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to play Hide-and-Go-Seek?" said the giant. It's my favorite game!"

"You aren't trying to eat us?" asked Rigby.

"My word no!" he replied. "I am a gentleman. And besides you all look like my old friends but tinier. Oh! There's even a little me!" Pops picked up his smaller version and held him up eye to eye.

"Look, Pops," said Skips. "We need to find Giant Skips to get his mirror ball from him. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh yes, but I'm afraid he isn't as nice as he used to be. He has turned quite rouge"

"Rouge?"

"Yes, he's the leader of the rebellion against the government. All of my dear friends joined but I told them that I would not join them in such violence. That is why I live on the edge of the island,"

"Please, Pops," plead Muscleman. "If we don't go to giant Skips, my best friend will fade away forever,"

"Such great loyalty to friendship brings me great comfort. I will help you in your endeavor. Follow me,"

The giant lead the men toward the woodland of the island, passed a murky pond, under humongous fallen trees, over streams, and finally to a steep hill.

"Behind this hill is the rebel camp," warned Pops. "And remember, my little friends, my old companions aren't as friendly as they were once before; be careful,"

Behind the hill was a sight to see. Hundreds and hundreds of huge people was flooding the camp. They had made shelters for themselves out of trees and boulders. Not only were there huge giants but normal sized ones as well. The small ones are wearing lab coats.

"Ok, you guys," said Skips, huddling everyone in a circle. "I see giant me over there. Me, Benson and Pops will try to convince him to give us the Reflektor. If that doesn't work Mordecai, Rigby, and Muscleman; you three go through those huts and take it!"

"Skips, we can't do that!" reasoned Benson. "Are you crazy!?" 

"Oh! I see!" sneered Skips. "You want to stay here and leave everything you know and love back at home and on top of that loose one of your best employees you've ever had! That'll be alright with me,"

"Ugh, fine!" growled Benson. "But if we're all dead by the end of the day you're fired!"

"How can you fire me when we're all dead!?"

"Dudes, shut up and get over it!" shouted Muscleman. "Let's get on with the plan,"

Nothing, absolutely nothing could compare with what Rigby had to do. It was the most life threatening situation yet. The first plan failed. The backup plan did too. Now it was time for Rigby's super-awesome-cool-fast action-backup plan #985. These plans aren't used often and untested. Not to mention they don't succeed. Most of the time. But someone had to do _something! _The behemoths had caught them and strapped them together. And they _were _going to throw them over the cliff of the island. That is until Rigby's big mouth had saved them for once.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIT!" Rigby yelled for dear life. "I can find your cure!"

"Stop, men," said the giant Skips. "You know the cure for us?"

Rigby showed a blank face. "Uuuhh, yeah…"

The giant lifted Rigby out of the bundle of his frightened friends and shook him up and down.

"We need the cure! Give it to me! Tell me now!"


End file.
